


Meeting an Old Friend

by yucc



Series: satu irama [26]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Era, Friendship, Future Fic, M/M, Reunions, female!aomine daiki
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Aomine bertemu kembali dengan Akashi di stan gulali.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [kuroko no basuke, aka/fem!ao, gulali] untuk kak alta.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Semalas-malasnya Aomine meninggalkan kamar kos, Momoi tetap teman dekatnya. Jadi, ketika Momoi menyeretnya ke acara musik tahunan kampus Kuroko, Aomine pasrah saja.

Dari awal, Aomine sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi. Saat asyik mengobrol dengan Kuroko, Momoi mengusir Aomine secara halus. Dalih Momoi adalah minta tolong dibelikan gulali (uang Aomine akan diganti dan ditambah tip jalan, katanya), tapi Aomine tahu kalau Momoi hanya ingin dibiarkan berbincang berdua saja dengan pujaan hatinya sejak SMP.

Setelah berjalan melewati beberapa stan, Aomine menemukan satu yang kelihatannya menjual gulali. Seseorang berambut merah sedang menunduk menyelesaikan pesanan gulali. Waktu pembeli sebelum Aomine bergeser, ia baru sadar siapa yang sedang berjaga di stan tujuannya.

"Oi, Akashi," kata Aomine. Orang berambut merah di depannya mengangkat kepala dan ekspresi kaget terpampang di wajahnya.

"Ah, halo, Aomine. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berjumpa."

Aomine mengangguk-angguk. Ia segera memesan satu gulali pada Akashi. "Aku baru tahu kau beralih profesi jadi penjual gulali," ujarnya sambil menunggu Akashi menyelesaikan pesanannya.

Akashi tersenyum. Tatapannya fokus pada mesin pembuat gulali di depannya, tapi ia masih menjawab Aomine, "Aku menggantikan temanku yang sedang makan. Kebetulan juga aku sedang senggang dan tidak memegang kepanitiaan apapun."

Tanggapan yang Aomine berikan berupa dehaman singkat. Ia mengusap keringat yang terbentuk di keningnya. Hari ini panas sekali. Untung saja ia selalu memotong pendek rambutnya. Mungkin beberapa minggu lagi akan melewati bahu dan harus kembali ia potong agar tidak mengganggu.

Gulali yang Akashi buat akhirnya selesai. Aomine menukar uang pas dengan gulali di tangannya. Akashi masih menatap Aomine meski ia sudah membayar.

"Apa? Uangnya kurang?" tanya Aomine sambil mengangkat sebelah alis.

Pemuda berambut merah di depan Aomine menggeleng. "Hanya sudah lama tidak melihat wajah familiar di sini." Akashi dan Aomine memang dulu satu SMP. Beberapa kali saat tim basket putri dan putra berlatih bersama, Aomine melihat Akashi berteriak sebagai kapten di lapangan. Mantan _ace_ tim basket putri Teikou itu pernah mengkritik ketidakefisienan strategi Akashi dan Akashi pernah memuji keluwesan _dribble_ -nya.

"Datang sendirian?" tanya Akashi.

"Tidak. Tadi Momoi menyeretku, tapi sekarang dia malah sibuk dengan cinta monyetnya."

Mendengar jawaban Aomine, Akashi tertawa pelan. Ia sempat melirik jam di tangannya, lalu memberikan senyum pada Aomine.

"Sebentar lagi temanku datang untuk kembali berjaga di stan. Mau keliling denganku? Selaku mahasiswa di sini, aku bisa menjadi penunjuk jalan yang baik, Aomine."

Si perempuan berambut biru menimbang tawaran Akashi sejenak. Ia cukup yakin, Momoi akan menghabiskan waktu lama dengan Kuroko. Itu artinya Aomine akan jadi nyamuk atau akan terjebak dalam rasa canggung yang berkepanjangan. Ajakan Akashi tidak terdengar buruk setelah ia pikir lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku mau mengoper gulali ini ke Momoi dulu. Nanti aku kembali ke sini."

Senyum Akashi dianggap Aomine sebagai tanda untuknya kembali ke teman yang menyeretnya ke sini. Ketika ia memberikan gulali pada Momoi dan melihat ekspresi riang temannya itu, Aomine merasa keputusannya sudah tepat. Lebih baik mencari hiburan sendiri ketimbang berdiri tidak jelas sebagai orang ketiga.

Aomine berjalan kembali ke stan tempat Akashi berjaga. Seperti kata Akashi sebelumnya, ia pun sudah lama tidak melihat wajah dari masa sekolahnya.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
